Tod spiel
by sojiro haramusa
Summary: Basé sur Furioso et Fracasso : Bréval reprend connaissance et découvre que certaines choses peuvent être pires que la mort...
1. Chapter 1

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, bien que par nature détestant parler au début d'un texte, je me vois forcé d'apporter quelques précisions._

_D'accord, ce texte ne s'inspire pas de l'œuvre de Dumas (pas de première main, disons), mais d'une réécriture de Dumas et de sa trilogie des mousquetaires, à savoir Furioso de Voldemar Lestienne._

_ D'accord, ce livre est à peu près inconnu de 99 % de la population ( hélas! ). _

_D'accord, il s'agissait d'écrire ici les pages manquantes entre ce qui se passe à la fin de Furioso et ce que l'on découvre dans la suite, à travers Fracasso._

_Pourtant, j'espère que, moyennant quelques informations de passage lors de la lecture et un petit résumé initial de Furioso, cette fiction restera malgré tout compréhensible._

_Cependant, je tiens à mettre en garde : ce texte est inabouti et n'est soumis à votre lecture charitable qu'afin de recevoir des critiques constructives qui lui permettront d'arriver à son terme... Lecteur, sois donc indulgent pour les problèmes de sonorités des mots, ou le personnage parfois trop... ou pas assez... Enfin bref, pas exprimé comme je me l'imagine. Et surtout n'hésite pas à apporter ici des idées ou des remarques, je t'en prie !_

_**résumé de Furioso**: "Juin 1940. Le jeune Philippe de Maupertus débarque en Angleterre. Jeunesse oblige : avec le colossal Pablo Castagnas, géant pied-noir surnommé « La Castagne », et le mystérieux Bréval au visage ravagé de mille morsures, l'ardent jeune homme s'engage, sur l'heure, dans un commando nommé « Revanche ». Un quatrième garçon se joint alors au petit groupe : il est mince et ensorcelleur, il est juif, il s'appelle David Belletoise. Les trois mousquetaires sont quatre et, dans une exubérante allégresse, ils se lancent aussitôt à l'assaut du Troisième Reich." (pour en savoir plus, jettez un coup d'oeil sur la page suivante : . ?code=Furioso_

**note**: les passages en gras sont directement empruntés à Furioso ou à Fracasso.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance péniblement, Bréval demeura un long moment à tenter de recomposer ses souvenirs. Les images ressurgirent brusquement dans son esprit en même temps qu'une nausée violente qui le vida, lui laissant dans la bouche le goût métallique de la boue blanchâtre qui avait déferlé des issues de Peenefaust, en emportant dans ses flots les milliers de tracts de l'opération Otarie (1).

La conscience de son corps lui revint alors et il tenta de se redresser sur son coude, mais une douleur foudroyante dans les côtes le terrassa. Un nouvel effort fut sanctionné par un coup violent dans la mâchoire qui fit jaillir un caillot de sang. Étendu sans force et sans volonté, les yeux clos, Bréval entendit, derrière le bourdonnement qui vibrait dans ses oreilles, les rires qui l'entouraient, moqueurs, et le petit cliquetis métallique d'une arme que l'on amorce. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais l'éclat du soleil l'aveugla un instant, avant qu'une ombre ne vienne se détacher en contre-jour. C'était un S.S. qui braquait sur lui sa mitraillette. Étouffant une crispation de douleur, Bréval tourna la tête : à côté de lui, sur sa droite, étendus dans le sable, gisaient Pablo et David ( 2).

Pablo gémissait doucement et, sous lui, la large tâche de sang que buvait le sable de la plage s'élargissait peu à peu. Le Maudit crispa le poing en imaginant le sable qui s'insinuait dans les chairs labourées du dos du bon gros géant.

Il força alors son attention à se reporter sur David, allongé là immobile, les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel vide au-dessus de la falaise de Peenefaust. David était-il mort ? Avait-il été tué ? Ou le gaz du Docteur Koch faisait-il encore effet ... ? (3)

Avec soulagement, Bréval constata cependant que le corps de Maupertus n'était pas étendu à proximité de ses deux compagnons. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma alors dans l'âme écorchée vive du Maudit, bien vite éteinte par de sombres pressentiments : certes ils avaient réussi à détruire les milliers de tracts qu'Heydrich (4) avait entassés dans sa forteresse de Peenefaust. Mais l'album de la reine ? Où était-il ? Était-il retombé aux mains des Allemands ? Si c'était le cas... Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était imposé son inhumaine mission, le _Sturmbannführer_ S.S. _Totenkopf_ le Maudit, que ses amis appelaient Bréval et que De Gaulle nommait Sainte-Croix (5), se sentit gagné par le découragement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Heydrich l'avait pris sous son aile, il eut envie de cesser de lutter et d'abandonner la France à son triste sort. Il revit Maria (6), la si belle Maria, Maria la tendre Juive évadée du camp de Sachsenhausen et qu'il avait épousée, Maria, devenue l'implacable Juive de la Gestapo, Maria, la maîtresse de Heydrich, quand, cette terrible nuit, elle lui avait versé sur le visage son bol de vitriol en lui susurrant des mots tendres tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur et que le poison lui dévorait la peau. Et cette fois, il ne put étouffer le gémissement de souffrance qui le submergea.

Tout à coup, un léger vrombissement attira son attention. Le bruit grossit, s'enfla et, crevant les nuages, un D. B. 601 A. surgit dans le ciel et tourna au dessus de leurs têtes avant de venir se poser sur la plage. Au gardez-vous impeccable dans lequel se figèrent les S.S. qui les tenaient en joue, Bréval devina que le pire restait à venir.

La longue silhouette d'Heydrich sortit du cockpit et se précipita vers eux. Un frémissement de joie cruelle vibrait dans sa voix lorsqu'il cria aux sentinelles :

**- Vivants ?**

**- Vivants, répondirent les soldats.**

**Il s'arrêta devant le corps ensanglanté de La Castagne et murmura :**

**- Le colosse !**

**Deux pas à gauche. Il s'arrêta devant David et ricana en se frottant les mains :**

**- Le youpin !**

**Deux pas à gauche et devant le corps étendu, impuissant, de Bréval, il jubila :**

**- Le Maudit !**

**Plus bas, comme pour lui-même, il ajouta :**

**- C'est donc vrai ! C'est bien toi. Maudit. _Ende gut, alles gut ! _Tout est bien qui finit bien !**

**Puis il remarqua à son tour qu'il manquait un corps.**

**- Il m'en manque un, hurla t-il. Le petit aristo ! Où est-il ? _Raus_, vous autres ! Retrouvez-moi vite le petit aristo ! _Schnell !_**

**Les soldats redevinrent vite silencieux et maussades.**

**- Envolé ! Maugréa Heydrich. Dommage ! _Es gibt ein Floch der noch rennt und der Hund kratze sich_. Il y a une puce qui court encore et le chien se gratte !**

Bréval ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser trahir l'éclat fauve que la lueur d'espoir avait allumé dans ses yeux éteints : Maupertus s'en était sorti. Et mort ou vivant, les Allemands ne l'avaient pas eu. Ils n'avaient pas récupéré l'album de la reine.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, demanda un des hommes d'Heydrich, en montrant du doigt les trois corps étendus sur le sable. On les finit ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Ricana Heydrich.** _Wie die Azrbeit, so der Lohn!_ Comme le travail, ainsi le salaire. **Empaquetez-moi tout ça avec un joli ruban et une faveur bleue. Je vais en faire mes cadeaux de Saint-Nicolas.**

**Son sourire s'élargit alors lorsqu'il ordonna :**

**- Envoyez-moi le colosse au _Reichsmarschall _Hermann Goering. Je sais que cela lui fera plaisir. Pour son zoo ! Donnez de ma part le youpin au _Reichsführer S.S. _Heinrich Himmler. Je sais qu'il aime bien les Juifs. Pour ses usines de savon !**

**- Et le Maudit ? On le livre à Goebbels ? Rigola l'homme .**

**- Non ! S'écria Heydrich. Le boiteux n'avait qu'à courir plus vite.** _Wer zuerts kommt, mahlt zuerst. _Le premier venu dîne en premier.** Il aura le petit aristo quand on l'aura rattrapé. Le Maudit, je me le réserve. C'est pour moi. Il est à moi ! _Für MICH !_**

Il donna un coup de pied au corps de son ami allongé au sol et écrasant de sa botte la poitrine de Bréval, les yeux fermés, respirant fort, il ajouta d'une voix onctueuse et presque tendre :

- Ce traitre va regretter d'avoir oublié qui je suis !_ Keine Rose ohne Dornen._ Il n'y a pas de rose sans épines.

Bréval sut alors que ce qu'il allait vivre serait plus que ce que son être ne pourrait supporter cette fois. Et si Philippe n'avait pas survécu à la mission-suicide vers laquelle De Gaulle avait envoyé ses quatre vaillants mousquetaires, Bréval mourrait déshonoré.

* * *

_(1) Les tracts sont une arme secrète des Allemands en prévision de l'opération Otarie visant à envahir l'Angleterre. Ces tracts ont été réalisés à partir d'un album secret de la reine d'Angleterre, volé par les Nazis au début de Furioso_

_(2) Pablo Castagnas, surnommé la Castagne, grand géant débonnaire, et David Belletoise, jeune pilote juif et dandy séducteur, sont, avec le tout jeune Philippe de Maupertus, les autres héros de Furioso  
_

_(3) La Castagne a eu le dos labouré par des tirs de mitraillettes, tandis que Belletoise a été asphyxié par un gaz paralysant  
_

_(4) Reinhard Heydrich, personnage historique, , directeur du Reichssicherheitshauptamt, Protecteur adjoint du Reich en Bohême-Moravie et adjoint direct de Himmler est l'un des plus redoutables ennemis de nos quatre mousquetaires._

_(5) Bréval est un agent-double, infiltré au sein du __Reichssicherheitshauptamt_ (organisme d'espionnage nazi)  


_(6) Maria Eberhardt, ancienne juive évadée d'un camp de concentration, est devenue le plus farouche agent nazi que les quatre amis sont amenés à combattre. Mais Bréval et Maria possèdent en réalité un passé commun : Bréval est l'officier allemand qui, fou amoureux de la jeune femme, a permis à Maria d'échapper à l'enfer des camps en lui fournissant une nouvelle identité et en l'épousant. Celle-ci l'a par la suite "remercié" en le vitriolant.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Heydrich n'avait finalement pas tué Bréval. Il l'avait laissé vivre. Mais la cruauté avait atteint le plus terrible des raffinements. Sans doute eût-il mieux valu qu'il meure, après tout. Même souillé, même déshonoré, même trahi. Tout plutôt que cela.

Heydrich savait mieux que quiconque comment enfoncer le couteau dans une plaie déjà profonde. Tuer n'était rien. Faire souffrir était tout. Et Bréval _souffrit... _


	3. Chapter 3

_La vraie liberté, c'est d'avoir un endroit que l'on peut appeler "chez soi", un endroit où reposer ses ailes._

Plus que n'importe quel détenu, Bréval était prisonnier. Moins que n'importe quel humain, Bréval n'avait d'endroit qu'il pouvait appeler "chez lui" : la France l'avait renié, et il avait trahi l'Allemagne. Il n'avait plus nul part où aller. Et, ainsi que dans la fable, on le lui fit bien voir. Mourir déshonoré en France, ou vivre déshonoré en Allemagne ne serait qu'un seul et même supplice. Comme deux versants d'une même médaille...

Pendant plusieurs jours, Heydrich les avait laissés pourrir, enchaînés au mur d'une vaste cellule carrelée de blanc comme le Maudit en avait utilisé tant. Plusieurs jours interminables, sans eau, sans nourriture et sans force. Dans les délires nés de son extrême état de faiblesse, le fantôme d'un grand chien blanc taché de noir parut se glisser entre eux à plusieurs reprises.

Puis neuf _Unterscharführer_ S.S. noirs vinrent, comme des ombres, détacher les corps de ses deux compagnons de cellule pour les emmener. Bréval les regarda partir, sans un mot d'adieu : à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? On ne se dit au revoir que quand on sait qu'on peut se recroiser un jour. On ne se dit adieu que quand on imagine qu'on se retrouvera plus tard. On ne dit rien, quand on sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer. De toutes façons, Bréval savait que même dans la mort, ils ne sauraient désormais plus se rejoindre : ce qui l'attendait, lui, serait pire que ce que David et La Castagne allaient vivre. Heydrich les haïssait tous les deux, certes ― et Maupertus aussi, bien sûr ― de l'avoir fait échouer. Tandis que le Maudit, lui, l'avait trahi. La seule chose qui attendait Bréval, désormais, qui l'appelait, qui lui tendait les bras, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, c'était l'Enfer. Après tout, ne l'appelait-on pas le Maudit ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à toi, Kaloubet, pour tes encouragements ! Tes reviews sont très stimulantes, surtout dans une période de doute... Et je suis preneur de toute remarque de style ou de forme, surtout si tu connais les ouvrages d'origine ! Et n'hésite surtout pas à corriger mon allemand fautif : mes souvenirs sont tellement lointains... (blush)_

* * *

Heydrich ne mit bien sûr guère de temps à réunir la_ Kriegsgericht _devant laquelle Bréval comparut. Pas besoin de _Feldkommandant_. Pas de public non plus. Et bien sûr pas de défense possible pour l'accusé : devant lui se tenait la cour martiale : un _Standartenführer_ , élevé au rang de juge d'instruction, qui souriait méchamment, un _Obersturmbannführer_, un _Sturmbannführer _et un simple _Unterscharführer_. Tous fixaient le condamné, jubilant à l'idée de rabaisser celui qui longtemps avait été l'âme damnée d'Heydrich. Et Bréval devina parfaitement la présence d'Heydrich, caché dans l'ombre, derrière l'œil froid d'un judas ― quelle ironie!

Le visage impassible et le regard vide, Bréval les entendit dénouer devant lui le réseau de ses contacts savamment tissé pendant toutes ces années. Tout ce lent travail d'insinuation, effectué au prix de tant de souffrance et de sang, s'effondrait sous ses yeux. Les poings liés, l'âme glacée, vidé, il les écouta l'accuser d'avoir fait échouer bon nombre d'opérations secrètes sans que son visage couturé ne frémisse : au fond, Bréval savait que ce n'était guère par sa faute que ces opérations avaient manqué leur cible. ** Il avait pris des risques fous, avait envoyé à Paris dans les misérables soupentes du 2e bureau, sous les combles de l'École Militaire, des secrets qu'il était seul à connaître au sein du _Sicherheitdienst_, et il avait failli être pris dix fois, cent fois. Mais il avait connu le sort commun des grands espions : il avait câblé des renseignements qui auraient pu sauver des populations et changer la face du monde, mais personne ne l'avait cru**. Tant de meurtres, de falsifications, de pillages et de crimes perpétrés pour parvenir à approcher l'âme du IIIe Reich, à l'amadouer, à l'apprivoiser, à l'endormir pour lui soutirer ses secrets. Et tout cela, pour rien : en France, personne n'avait écouté ses cris d'alarme. Bien avant la guerre, pendant des années, seul, il avait tenté désespérément de prévenir sa patrie.** De l'avertir qu'_ils_ allaient revenir et que la mort était sur elle. Mais la France se bouchait les yeux. "Hitler se cassera les dents sur notre ligne Maginot", lui avait-on répondu alors. Et l'on avait ri de lui.** Il n'y avait guère eu qu'un misérable petit colonel du 507e régiment de chars, au fond de son petit appartement du premier étage au coin de la rue de la Vainquinière et de la rue du Génie, à Metz, et devenu aujourd'hui pauvre général en exil, qui avait un jour bien voulu l'entendre. Mais à quoi bon ?

Heydrich fronça le sourcil lorsqu'il vit le visage ravagé de Bréval s'étirer dans un sourire froid à l'énoncé d'un verdict sans surprise. Mais bien vite, son regard brilla d'un éclat malsain : le Maudit allait payer sa confiance et son amitié trahies. On ne se moque pas ainsi de Reinhardt Heydrich. _Alte Freunde, alten Wein und alte Schwerter soll man nicht vertauschen. _Vieil ami, vieille épée, vieux vin, on ne s'en défait point.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre est un pastiche direct des retrouvailles de Maupertus et de Bréval dans Fracasso... Pour les connaisseurs donc ;)_

* * *

Immobiles sous le lourd ciel gris, pesant comme le couvercle d'un cercueil, les dix hommes attendaient patiemment, arme au pied, alignés à une vingtaine de pas devant la large fosse qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Bientôt, l'orage éclata et les dix S.S, figés dans leur attente, pestèrent intérieurement.

Quand le Maudit parut, escorté par six S.S. noirs armés de leur mitraillette, les dix hommes réquisitionnés esquissèrent une grimace : impossible de ne pas identifier le Maudit, à la démarche altière et raide de ces hautes bottes impeccablement cirées et luisantes. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'âme damnée d'Heydrich, à ce visage glacé, mi-homme, mi-démon. Tant de choses circulaient à son sujet, tant de rumeurs terrifiantes qui faisaient frémir les _Totenkopfverbände_ qui avaient pourtant oublié d'être des enfants de chœur...

Puis ils commencèrent à écarquiller les yeux en guettant leur proie qui tardait à venir. Leur attention se reporta ensuite sur le froid _Sturmbannführer S.S._ qui se dirigeait droit devant eux sous la pluie, vers le bord de l'immense fossé. C'est alors seulement qu'ils remarquèrent l'uniforme dépouillé. Quelque chose clochait dans la tenue réglementaire. Quelque chose, mais quoi ? Stupéfaits, ils considérèrent le visage figé, puis leur regard se reporta sur la veste déchirée aux épaules. Et ils comprirent... Ils eurent un sursaut et un murmure silencieux enveloppa Bréval. Pour un peu, les dix _S.S. _se seraient poussés du coude en s'esclaffant et en se montrant du doigt le spectacle.

― _Schei__ße _! Vise un peu ça ! T'as vu ! C'est lui ?! C'est bien lui ! _Es ist doch dieses Arschloch des Verdammtes !_ C'est bien cet enfoiré de Maudit ! Ah ça, si on me l'avait dit … ! Dégradé, le Maudit, qu'il a été ! _Entwüdigt_ ! Les copains vont pas en revenir quand j'vais leur raconter !

Mais les S.S. sont des gens bien dressés : on ne se pousse pas du coude et on ne s'esclaffe pas quand on est un S.S., fût-on un simple _Sturmmann. _Et on ne montre pas du doigt non plus. Encore moins quand on fait partie d'un peloton d'exécution. Et même si le condamné à mort n'est autre que le redoutable Maudit !

Disciplinés, ils se figèrent au garde-à-vous et attendirent les ordres, dévisageant sans complaisance leur victime debout dans la fange au bord de la fosse, et les déchirures de son uniforme noir, là où autrefois brillaient ses insignes et ses galons, la tête de mort et les épaulettes.

C'est alors qu'au loin, dans cet univers gris délavé par la pluie battante, apparut Heydrich, qui à son tour marcha à pas vif vers eux.

― Tiens donc, sûrs qu'on va assister à quelque chose de curieux, se dirent alors les dix soldats Tête de mort qui constituaient le peloton. _Eine sehr seltsame Vorstellung..._

Et ils se regardèrent discrètement en coin, pour voir si les autres attendaient avec autant d'impatience que le rideau s'ouvre sur le très étrange spectacle à venir.

Heydrich s'approcha du Maudit : dans les yeux de l'_Obergruppenführer-S.S_, directeur du _Reichssicherheitshauptamt_ et Protecteur adjoint du Reich en Bohême-Moravie, brillait un éclat de haine qui fixait avec une fureur contenue et d'autant plus inquiétante son adjoint préféré, le seul homme qu'il vouvoyait ― autrefois― au sein du _Sicherheitdienst._

― Alors, mon cher Maudit, _mein treuer Freund, _murmura-t-il ― et sa respiration se faisait sifflante ― tu pensais pouvoir te moquer de moi longtemps ? Mais rappelle-toi bien : _Was Hänschen nicht lernt, lernt Hans nimmermehr_. Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces ! Tu vas me le payer, Maudit ! Tu vas me payer d'avoir oublié qui je suis.

Il n'était plus guère question de le vouvoyer maintenant : cette charogne allait recevoir ce qu'elle méritait.

Il leva alors le bras droit d'un geste mécanique en hurlant un _Heil Hitler ! _qui résonna lugubrement sous la pluie battante et qui n'eut pour seule réponse que le vide du regard mort de Bréval et le claquement des talons des dix S.S alignés derrière eux, attendant l'ordre de le mettre en joue.

Un officier Tête de mort vint frapper le Maudit aux jambes et Bréval s'écroula à terre. À genoux désormais sur le sol qui se diluait, il attendait que le peloton fasse son devoir.

Dans le ciel, l'averse redoubla : les gouttes ruisselaient sur la silhouette recroquevillée au sol, qui frissonnait légèrement. Les mèches sombres collaient au visage de Bréval. Et la pluie qui s'abattait avec rage dessina un halo pâle autour de lui.

Comme à la parade, Heydrich fit un pas en arrière, pivota sur lui-même et vint se placer à la gauche du peloton d'exécution.

― À mon commandement !

Face à eux, à genoux dans la bourbe, les talons au bord du charnier qui s'ouvrait derrière lui, prêt à l'engloutir parmi les corps entassés, Bréval ne fit pas un geste. Le regard éteint, il considérait, comme hypnotisé, la danse des fusils dans les bras des soldats.

― Garde à vous !

Cette danse, combien de fois l'avait-il chorégraphiée ? Combien de morts au bout des fusils de ses soldats ? Tout ça pour... ça ? Tout ça pour être démasqué à son tour ?

― L'arme sur l'épaule, droite !

Les ordres lui parvenaient comme à travers un nuage épais. Ces ordres qu'il avait prononcés lui aussi. Et son regard ne parvenait à se détacher des fusils qui continuaient de tournoyer dans les mains des soldats.

― Présentez, armes !

Ce soir, le lieutenant Sainte-Croix, envoyé secret du général de Gaulle, espion si bien infiltré dans les bureaux du _Sicherheitdienst,_ que ses amis appelaient Bréval et que Reinhardt avait considéré comme son plus fidèle adjoint ne s'appellerait plus que « Le Maudit ». Définitivement.

― Reposez, armes !

Ce soir, il laisserait enfin à d'autres le soin de protéger la France. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec le diable.

― Formation !

Le charnier derrière lui, cet entassement putride de corps pêle-mêle, l'attendait, l'appelait, tendait vers lui ses bras pourrissants...

― Genoux à terre !

Il se sentait lentement happé par ce vide béant qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Bientôt, très bientôt...

Devant lui s'ouvraient les gueules béantes des dix fusils qui visaient sa poitrine. Et le sourire malsain de l'_Obergrupp__enführer-S.S_, Reinhardt Heydrich qui s'élargissait.

― _Legt an_ ! En joue !

L'image furtive de Maria Eberhardt passa devant son regard déjà mort, fantôme blanc maculé de sang et tatoué. Puis il entrevit ses amis dans un souffle : La Castagne, le bon gros géant au teint olivâtre et aux cheveux blonds, avec son boa et son bon gros sourire David, avec ses airs de dandy et ses boucles noires puis Maupertus avec ses yeux qui l'interrogeaient sans cesse. Et Mörder...

Ainsi, son inhumaine mission se terminait enfin...

Et le baiser de David, déposé en signe de respect sur sa main un soir, il y a longtemps, dans les couloirs de la _Columbia Haus, _le brûla une dernière fois.

Au loin, on entendit un grondement. Le ciel se couvrit d'un voile de ténèbres et la pluie s'intensifia. Dans le bruissement sourd des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient, il y eut un craquement sinistre. Et aussitôt, dans le silence assourdissant et le crépitement de l'averse, la voix d'Heydrich lui répondit.

― _Feuer ! _Feu !


	6. Chapter 6

Il vit bien les dix doigts se crisper sur leur gâchette. Il vit bien le léger nuage de fumée s'échapper des canons tendus vers lui. Il entendit bien l'explosion des dix détonations.

Mais rien.

Pas de souffrance.

Pas de sang.

Pas de mort.

Rien...

Juste le bruissement infini des gouttes qui tombaient à verse sous le ciel noir.

Si. Une chose. Un rire.

Le rire grandissant d'Heydrich qui le fixe d'un œil mauvais.

― _Dreckschwein, du hast dich engebildet, da__ß du dich so ohne weiteres daraus ziehen könntest ? _Allons, allons, ordure, tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en tirer à si bon compte ? Chargés de balles à blanc, vois-tu … Inoffensif ! Très pratique pour obtenir des confessions. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois as-tu utilisé cette technique, toi aussi, pour arracher des aveux ? Non, pour toi, très cher, j'ai bien mieux que cela...

Reinhardt tira de son étui le _Mauser_ réglementaire et avança à grands pas précipités. Alors, il pointa l'arme sur la tempe du Maudit. Bréval sentit le métal glacé du canon sur sa peau. Il eut un frisson qu'Heydrich interpréta mal :

― Tu es à moi, ordure ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te faire souffrir ! Moi et moi seul !Tu m'appartiens._ Du bist mein !_

Bréval ferma les yeux.

― Vas-y, Reinhardt, tire, murmura-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Bréval avait cessé de se battre. Il se laissait tuer. Et derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux revivaient pour la millième fois un spectacle insoutenable.

Les trois détonations retentirent dans la clairière.

Bréval rouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sur son uniforme, la tâche s'élargissait.

― Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser mourir? C'est trop facile ! _Das ist zu Liecht !_ Tu vas payer, Maudit !

Bréval poussa un gémissement sourd. La pluie glacée se mêlait au sang, et le froid s'empara enfin progressivement de lui. Cette fois, la déception était trop forte : il n'était pas mort Heydrich l'avait juste blessé. Il avait trouvé le moyen de le torturer bien plus sûrement qu'en le condamnant à mort. Fou de rage de se sentir encore vivant, le Maudit perçut tout à coup le sang qui circulait violemment dans ses veines. Son cœur battait avec une fureur telle qu'il frappait des coups sourds dans sa poitrine. Une nausée insurmontable l'envahit et, à genoux dans la boue, il vomit.

Puis il porta une main crispée à son épaule et s'effondra sur le sol.

Devant lui, les dix _S.S Totenkopf _du peloton d'exécution ricanaient, pas mécontents d'avoir rabaissé la superbe du _Sturmbannführer_ le Maudit. Pas mécontents de voir qu'après tout, lui aussi, comme tous les autres, avait peur de la mort.

Méprisant, Heydrich poussa d'un coup de pied dans les côtes le corps étendu à ses pieds dans le charnier. Et un rictus de haine déforma ses traits :

― Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Maudit... J'ai encore tellement en réserve ! _Alles zu seiner Zeit._ Chaque chose en son temps...


	7. Chapter 7

Combien de temps Bréval resta-t-il étendu dans l'immonde charnier, parmi ces corps qui se putréfiaient, au milieu de ces membres décharnés qui se tendaient vers lui, prêts à l'engloutir ?

Rendu faible par le sang qui coulait en abondance de ses blessures, brûlé par la chaux-vive qu'on avait jeté sur les cadavres, et fou de déception de n'être pas mort enfin, il délira plusieurs jours entre ces bras pourrissants et ces visages émaciés et grimaçants, qui le fixaient de leurs orbites vidés et de leur bouche béante. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand Bréval se réveilla, il était gardé à vue par un soldat armé d'un MP. 38. Tout autour de lui bougeait, cahotait. Il mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un train qui le conduisait Dieu ― ou plutôt le diable― sait où. Le sang coulait encore à chaque soubresaut du wagon et il le sentait goutter, chaud et poisseux, imprégnant son uniforme déchiré. Brisé par une fatigue invincible, torturé par la faim, trop faible pour seulement lever la tête, le Maudit se laissa de nouveau sombrer dans un demi-sommeil hanté par ses terrifiants souvenirs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Le S.S. ne chevauche pas le tigre. Il est le tigre._

L'étrange devise s'étalait entre lettres menaçantes à l'entrée du camp où le groupe de S.S traîna Bréval. En passant dessous, celui-ci n'eut que le temps de lire la terrifiante inscription : _Sonderkommando Dirlewanger. _Commando spécial Dirlewanger.

Le camp d'entraînement était une immense clairière artificielle située au cœur d'une forêt. En son centre, se dressait un mât d'honneur portant au sommet la tête de mort S.S. au pied duquel chauffait un grand brasero. Et, à côté, se tenait Reinhardt Heydrich.

Les S.S lâchèrent Bréval et s'alignèrent dans un claquement de talons, juste derrière lui, le doigt posé sur la gâchette de leur mitraillette.

― Ahhh, te voici enfin, Maudit, ricana le directeur du _Reichssicherheitshauptamt._ Je t'avais bien dit que nous nous retrouverions. Tiens, regarde !

D'un large geste, Heydrich désigna le fronton de bois cloué aux arbres à l'entrée du camp. C'est alors seulement que Bréval remarqua : sous la devise gravée au fer rouge, figuraient trois mots :

_Sturmkommando « Der Verdammte ».__― _Commando de choc Le Maudit.

― Cela te plait-il, _mein treuer Freund ?_ Exulta Heydrich. Vois-tu, j'ai décidé de te faire à nouveau confiance. Et pour te le prouver, voici un petit cadeau._ Ein klein Geschenk !_

Le_ Sturmbannführer_ S.S. _Totenkopf_ le Maudit, en uniforme déchiré, sans épaulettes et sans insigne, jeta un regard circulaire avant de comprendre. Et dans cette âme vitriolée, revenue de tant d'horreur et de souffrance, que plus aucune douleur ne pouvait atteindre, s'éleva un frémissement de désespoir. Ainsi, c'était donc là la punition terrible qu'avait trouvée Heydrich ! Bien plus sûrement que lorsqu'il gisait au fond du charnier, Heydrich avait trouvé de moyen de l'enterrer vivant. Qui plus est, de l'enterrer parmi les spectres les plus effrayants du IIIe Reich : parmi les soldats des _Einsatzgruppen_ de la division Dirlewanger...Quelle vengeance plus cruelle aurait-il pu inventer ?

Et d'ailleurs, où étaient-ils, ces ignobles fantômes de l'outre-tombe, cette lie de l'humanité ? Vers quelle monstrueuse mission étaient-ils partis ? D'où reviendraient-ils, les mains pleines de sang et le sourire aux lèvres ? Le camp, désert, n'en était au fond que plus inquiétant.

La voix d'Heydrich le sortit de ce cauchemar pour l'y replonger plus loin encore.

― Tu vois, chaque chose à sa place. Tes amis d'un côté. Et toi, ici. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le visage de Bréval se crispa légèrement à l'évocation de ses amis. Mais au même instant, des cris vinrent frapper les oreilles du Maudit. Et sur la clairière déboucha un petit groupe. C'était un groupe de neuf _Unterscharführer_ S.S. noirs qui poussaient devant eux un homme et deux enfants. L'homme paniqué tenait embrassés ses deux gamins qui pleuraient et s'accrochaient à sa chemise, terrorisés.

―Tiens, voyez comme cela tombe bien pour venir fêter ta prise de commandement ! Exulta Heydrich, le regard méchant.

Les trois prisonniers furent jetés à terre à leurs pieds. Le plus jeune des deux enfants, un garçon d'à peine cinq ans, releva la tête. Sur son visage ravagé par les larmes, le sang avait coulé jusqu'à la bouche. Il sanglotait. Sa voix, déformée par la terreur, bredouillait inlassablement. Et au milieu de ses spasmes, revenaient sans cesse, inarticulés, le cri de « maman. »

À ce spectacle, le regard de Bréval se vida.

― Cet homme est à toi. C'est un soldat recruté il y a peu. Mais il a voulu déserter, ce petit coquin. Fuir, le misérable. Retrouver ses enfants. Bref, c'est un des hommes de ton commando désormais. À toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire, Maudit ! Je te le donne. Comment vas-tu le châtier ? Tu as le choix : jubilait Heydrich à ses côtés. Soit c'est lui que tu punis et on laisse ses morveux, soit on s'en prend à sa famille. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il préférerait que ce soit lui qui trinque. Mais bon, après tout, c'est à toi de choisir. C'est toi le commandant, maintenant ! _Jeder ist Herr in seinem Hause. _Charbonnier est maître chez lui, s'esclaffa l'_Obergruppenführer-S.S_, Reinhardt Heydrich

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux morts de Bréval croisèrent le regard si vivant du prisonnier.

Alors, sans un mot, indifférent, le Maudit se dirigea vers l'_Unterscharführer _le plus proche de lui et, ignorant le mouvement de défense que fit celui-ci en pointant sa mitraillette sur sa poitrine, il porta la main à la ceinture du soldat et dégaina son poignard.

La scène paraît se figer autour d'eux. Seul le garçon sanglote. La petite fille, à peine plus vieille, ouvre des yeux démesurés et sa bouche ouverte semble proférer un cri qu'elle n'ose pas pousser.

Le Maudit se retourna et, à pas raides, se dirigea vers Heydrich. Dans son dos, quatorze mitraillettes se braquèrent instantanément sur sa nuque.

Impassible, le _Sturmannführer_ s'approcha du braséro dans lequel il déposa la lame du poignard. Les flammes vinrent lécher le métal. L'espace d'un instant, le Maudit contempla l'éclat rougeoyant du fer dans le brasier. Puis il s'empara du couteau.

Derrière lui, le Maudit sentit le vilain sourire d'Heydrich qui s'élargissait.

Il était debout devant l'otage, sa haute et mince carrure immobile face au déserteur qui gisait à ses pieds.

Autour d'eux, la clairière résonne des gémissements interrompus du garçonnet qui sanglote en appelant sa mère. Et à côté, la petite fille aux yeux immenses regarde son père à genoux et l'ombre terrible dressée devant lui.

Le déserteur était un homme trapu et carré, brun. Ses yeux non plus ne quittaient pas ce visage effrayant qui se penchait sur lui ; ils le dévisageaient, cherchaient désespérément sur ces traits brûlés une lueur d'espoir. Mais la seule chose qu'ils rencontraient, c'était le regard sans expression de l'officier noir. Le regard d'un homme qui avait vu des champs de morts, des forêts de pendus, des brasiers de corps torturés et dont l'âme s'était desséchée à ce spectacle.

Le Maudit empoigna la chevelure brune et tira brusquement la tête du prisonnier en arrière. Dans les yeux sombres de sa victime, au delà de l'éclat de la peur, brillait une vague lueur qui ressemblait à... du soulagement. Alors d'un geste mécanique, tandis que deux S.S maintenaient les bras du déserteur, le Maudit lui ouvrit la mâchoire et s'empara de la langue.

Il considéra d'un air absent, l'espace de quelques secondes, ce morceau de chair qui s'agitait dans sa main, cette langue indécente et rose, sortie hors de sa cage.

Alors, d'un geste bref et mécanique, presque professionnel, indifférent aux cris de terreur des enfants, il la trancha.

Le sang jaillit, éclaboussa son visage et ses mains.

Le détenu poussa un hurlement de douleur, son corps s'agita dans des tremblements convulsifs entre les griffes des deux S.S, tandis qu'un flot noir bouillonnant vint couler du gouffre vide de sa bouche en mousse rouge et épaisse. Puis il s'évanouit, au milieu d'une mare de sang.

Une odeur épouvantable de chair grillée par le fer chauffé à blanc s'élevait dans l'air.

Dans la main du Maudit, la langue était poisseuse et chaude.

Il se retourna lentement et, impassible, jeta aux pieds d'Heydrich le morceau de viande sanguinolent. Le sourire de celui-ci s'étalait désormais, indécent, savourant avec délectation l'incroyable dureté de cet homme sans larmes, de cette insensibilité glacée qui l'avait autrefois séduit.

Les cris d'épouvante des enfants qui hurlaient sur le corps de leur père parurent retentir tout à coup. Le _Sturmbannführer_ le Maudit n'eut qu'un mot, ne fit qu'un geste :

― _Ruhe !_ Silence, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Et, l'œil froid, il fit un geste de la main.

Aussitôt, quatre mains méchantes se penchèrent sur les deux petites choses gémissantes pour les arracher au corps de leur père et les emporter au loin, tandis le corps supplicié était traîné sans ménagement jusqu'à la grotte


	9. Chapter 9

Heydrich avait exulté en présentant à ses troupes infernales leur nouveau chef.

Désormais, celui-ci était prisonnier de ses propres soldats. Retranché au fond de la grotte, gardé à vue nuit et jour par ses hommes qui l'abattraient au moindre soupçon, Bréval donnait ses ordres, conscient que le moindre faux-pas serait le dernier.

Heydrich avait poussé la cruauté ― ou le raffinement― jusqu'à affecter à son service le déserteur qu'il avait rendu à jamais muet.

― Vous devriez bien vous entendre, tous les deux, avait-il gloussé. Vous aurez sans doute plein de choses à vous raconter, comme deux vieux amis... Pas vrai, Maudit ? Avait-il ajouté en traînant avec délectation sur la fin de sa phrase. _Viele Sachen auch zu erzählende, wie zwei alte Freunde._ Mais je serais toi, je ne dormirais tout de même que d'un œil... On ne sait jamais, il est peut-être rancunier, avait-il chuchoté ensuite, avec un sourire méchant.

Le déserteur avait donc été trainé, toujours inconscient, dans la grotte où Bréval avait été confiné. Et derrière eux, la porte s'était refermée.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que le déserteur avait repris connaissance. Dans sa bouche désormais vide, le goût du sang se mêlait à celui de viande brûlée.

Il avait alors attendu que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre de la grotte avant de couler un regard sur le décor qui l'entourait. Il était étendu sur un sol argileux, froid et humide. À sa gauche, deux cadavres de bouteilles gisaient, abandonnés. Et, non loin, assis dans un large fauteuil dirigé vers l'unique trouée de la roche, se découpait la silhouette noire de son tortionnaire, les yeux clos. La lumière blafarde qui pénétrait dans la grotte semblait venir jouer sur ses traits ravagés. D'un côté, la peau était lisse de l'autre, ce n'était que chairs labourées, comme si un savant fou s'était acharné cette moitié du visage.

Le soldat eut un frémissement d'horreur, mais bien vite, une vague de haine déferla sur son cœur.

Il attendit encore. La parfaite immobilité de son bourreau l'intriguait. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même si celui-ci était encore bien vivant, mais la très légère respiration, presque imperceptible, qu'il devinait le rassura : le tigre sanguinaire n'était pas mort, il n'était qu'endormi... et il était à sa merci... Avec un peu d'habileté, il lui ferait payer avant de mourir. De toutes façons, ses enfants avaient dû être tués par ce monstre. Alors il ne lui restait que la vengeance.

Dans son fauteuil, le _Sturmbannführer SS Totenkopf, _chef des bataillons Tête de mort, étaittoujours parfaitement immobile. La tête renversée, basculée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, il ne paraissait tenir que grâce à ses jambes écartées, interminables, qui seules l'empêchaient de basculer. Ses bras pendaient inertes de part et d'autre des accoudoirs et sa main tenait une bouteille vide par le col.

Le déserteur fit un geste prudent. Devant lui, le S.S ne bougea pas. Le déserteur fit un second geste.

Toujours rien.

Puis il se retourna sur le sol, guettant un signe de son tortionnaire. Mais le S.S restait immobile. Alors, tout entier tendu à surveiller le mouvement régulier de la respiration calme du (monstrueux) tigre assoupi, il se ramassa lentement sur lui-même, sans un bruit, retenant son souffle, creusant son ventre, dans l'espoir un peu naïf d'être encore plus silencieux. Il s'arrêta alors, le geste en suspens, le temps de se rassurer en constatant que le monstre n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Tout doucement, muscle après muscle, il se redressa en essayant de se tenir dans les ténèbres. Puis fit un pas. Dans l'obscurité, le crissement du cuir noir de ses bottes explosa. Le son parut se répercuter en tournoyant, contre les parois rocheuses de la grotte. Terrifié, le déserteur s'immobilisa, figé dans l'angoisse que son bourreau se réveille. Mais toujours rien... Il se prit alors un instant à douter : le monstre était-il vraiment vivant ? N'était-ce pas un effet de son imagination que ce semblant de souffle ?

Tout à coup, pourtant, sous l'éclat mourant que jetait la brèche, il vit le visage ravagé se crisper et se déformer. L'officier S.S sembla vivre dans ses rêves une scène horrible, car son corps tout entier se tendit à l'extrême, comme un arc prêt à se rompre et ses traits parurent torturés par une souffrance sans nom. Contre toute attente, la victime découvrit avec stupeur que les bourreaux eux-mêmes pouvaient faire des cauchemars. Quelle scène terrible vivait donc celui-ci, pour que ses traits se révulsent ainsi ? Quelle abomination avait-il commise pour que sa conscience vienne crier avec tant de force et le tourmenter à son tour ?

Il est des secondes qui décident définitivement de la vie d'un homme. Le déserteur était dans ce cas : il s'élança pour atteindre le fauteuil, profitant du sommeil du monstre. Mais dans son élan, son pied heurta une bouteille qui traînait au sol et qui, roulant avec fracas, éclata dans un bruit de tonnerre. Cloué dans son envol, le déserteur se pétrifia, convaincu que cette fois, il avait réveillé le fauve endormi.

Sous la lumière blafarde, le visage déchiré et tendu s'était brusquement apaisé. Sa respiration avait retrouvé le rythme calme et mesuré du sommeil. Rassuré, le déserteur contempla le sol : il était jonché de cadavres de bouteilles. Un véritable terrain miné. Et la moindre de ces bombes de verre pouvait exploser en entraînant sa mort.

Rendu prudent, il s'avança à pas de loup.

Un pas.

Puis un autre.

Le crissement de ses bottes paraissait insupportable à ses sens tendus.

Enfin, il arriva à toucher le dossier.

Encore un pas.

Il était juste derrière. Au fond de son fauteuil, le tigre dormait toujours.

Le déserteur approcha lentement ses mains. Déjà, il se délectait de la sensation de tenir ce cou entre ses doigts. De serrer. De sentir la respiration se couper, la vie s'échapper et s'écouler entre ses phalanges.

Enfin, ses mains s'approchèrent. Tremblantes de joie, ivres de vengeance, elles se posèrent sur les épaules, remontèrent sur le cou, atteignirent la chair sous le col rigide de l'uniforme noir et enfin, se mirent à serrer, lentement...

― Je constate avec plaisir qu'au moins, l'hémorragie a stoppé...

Le déserteur sursauta. La voix froide, à peine teintée d'une légère nuance d'ironie, semblait sortie de nulle part.

Avec horreur, il vit alors les yeux du monstre s'ouvrir lentement.

Pris de panique, le déserteur tenta de serrer plus fort. Il sentit la glotte du S.S monter et descendre entre ses doigts. La pulsation de la veine jugulaire et de l'artère carotide battaient des coups sourds entre ses mains.

Ses phalanges, blanchies par la haine, se crispèrent encore davantage sur la chair tendre du cou du soldat noir.

Sous son étreinte, le bourreau devenait victime. Indifférent, il attendait la mort, sans lâcher le col de sa bouteille, sans faire un geste. Sa respiration se coupa. Il posa seulement une main sur celles de son assassin, et ouvrit péniblement la bouche.

―Vos enfants..., articula le Maudit faiblement.

À ces mots, le déserteur perdit la tête. Rendu impuissant par ces trois syllabes, il sentit ses forces s'évanouir aussitôt. L'étau meurtrier se desserra progressivement et du fond de sa gorge, des sons qui ressemblaient à des cris de chouette effarée s'échappèrent, incompréhensibles, du gouffre vide de sa bouche.

―Han... hon...

Bréval aspira une large goulée d'air.

Dans ses yeux, une lueur étrange semblait briller sourdement.

―Ils vont bien, ajouta l'étrange voix, légèrement essoufflée

Terrassé, le déserteur vacilla. Dans son cerveau embrumé, les mots de son bourreau peinaient à trouver un sens.

La respiration du l'officier_ S.S_ était sifflante. Haletant, il peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il se redressa et laissa tomber son front dans sa main.

― Ils sont sains et saufs, précisa-t-il d'un ton froid. Ils ont été confiés à la _Hitlerjugend, _mais au moins, ils vont bien.

Les mots qui frappaient l'oreille du soldat muet tournoyaient dans son esprit vide.

― Bien sûr, ils vont oublier leur père et apprendre à le haïr, le poursuivait impitoyablement le Maudit. Mais peut-être que cela vaut mieux ainsi pour eux, après tout, après ce qu'ils ont vu, murmura-t-il ensuite, comme à regret.

Titubant, le déserteur trébucha à nouveau sur la bouteille au sol qui roula bruyamment et, chancelant, s'affaissa sur lui-même. Assis prostré contre le fond de la grotte, il murmurait des mots qui se transformaient en râles inarticulés.

Le Maudit fit pivoter son fauteuil et désormais face à sa victime, il le dévisageait froidement. Il leva le bras et, le visage fermé, fit un dérisoire salut nazi. Mais son regard avait changé. Ce n'était plus l'éclat glacé du regard du Maudit, ou le regard vide du bourreau. C'était plutôt un vague éclat qui ressemblait à … de la compassion. Son regard était enfin vivant.

Il y eut un silence qui parut durer une éternité, entre les deux êtres face à face.

―Marinschen est une petite fille courageuse. Elle n'a pas pleuré un seul instant, murmura enfin le Maudit d'une voix calme. Avec elle, Fredel s'en sortira.

Le déserteur releva la tête. Les prénoms de ses enfants seuls avaient pénétré son esprit, ou plutôt son cœur, et l'avaient sorti de sa léthargie. Vivants. Ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé ! Alors, ce fut comme un flot qui submergea son cœur de père et sans même qu'il se rendît compte, un torrent de larmes inonda son visage. Comme un enfant perdu, il sanglotait en poussant des « han han » inaudibles.

Le Maudit, du fond de son fauteuil, leva la bouteille à hauteur de ses yeux, comme s'il allait trinquer, puis la portant à sa bouche, il but une rasade à décorner un bœuf.

Face à lui, le déserteur sanglotait sans fin au milieu de ses ahanements.

Bréval se leva, chancela un instant, puis, très raides, ses hautes bottes luisantes s'approchèrent de la forme qui gémissait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha légèrement sur la larve humide et posa une main sur son épaule :

― Tiens...

Il hésita un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire un nom qui lui était inconnu.

―Tiens, disons... « Hans ». De toutes façons, tu pourras difficilement me dire ton nom maintenant, ajouta-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Il eut un petit sourire un peu triste avant de lui tendre sa bouteille et de répéter:

― Tiens Hans, prends ça et trinque avec moi. À la santé de tes enfants ! Bois : la cautérisation n'a pas été suffisante : je ne pouvais pas faire chauffer trop longtemps la lame sans faire naître de soupçons. Au moins, en buvant, l'alcool désinfectera...

Le muet releva ses yeux inondés, passa le revers d'un manche sous son nez pour essuyer son visage et s'empara de la bouteille, comme un noyé s'accroche à une branche pour ne pas sombrer. Il but au goulot une rasade de charretier tandis que la voix triste murmurait dans le noir :

― Qui sait si, dans une autre vie, tu ne pourras pas les retrouver, un jour...


End file.
